On an aircraft, thermal blankets are used to protect engine components from excessive thermal energy. For example, thermal blankets are used to mitigate the thermal energy and protect critical engine components that allow the engine to operate safely and reliably.
The use of such thermal blankets may be required by various laws, rules, or regulations. The design of a thermal blanket, including the materials and fabrication methods that are used, may dictate the efficacy of the thermal blanket in terms of reducing the impact of thermal energy on the engine.
Still further, thermal blankets may be used in areas of an engine where accessibility is limited. In the event that a maintenance or repair procedure needs to be conducted on the thermal blanket or a component of the engine, the thermal blanket requires a mechanism to facilitate its removal. On the other hand, there is a need to ensure the integrity of the thermal blanket when it is installed/deployed in order to provide for the management/mitigation of thermal energy as described above.